Infected We Are
by Necresio
Summary: Este es un Remake de The Ends of The Earth, en esta historia veremos como un "virus" afecta a Japón, estas deberán asumir la muerte, o sobrevivir (lo se mal summary pero sigenla plocs :3)
1. Start

_**Bueno que debo que decir…. ¡Ah Cierto! Si se Preguntan por qué cambie el nombre de mi historia e inicie esta nueva, es que note que tenía fallos y no pude conseguir lo importante de una historia Zombie, era la muerte de la madre de una protagonista, la muerte fue tan normal que fue olvidada en 4 líneas, pero bueno espero contar con el apoyo de mis antiguos seguidores :,D**_

 _ **Ah, al parecer hare un corto de flashback contando la historia antes/después de otros personajes, pero bueno comencemos**_

 _ **Ah y me compre Doom PS4 que gracias a este juego me vinieron muchas ideas :D**_

¡Honoka! – Escuchaba una voz cerca de mí, a lo que solo pude responder – Y-a mami solo cin…co minutos más….

¡Ni Cinco Minutos Más! Vamos a llegar tarde – escuchaba la voz cerca de mí y a lo que solo pude responder – Mama porque hablas como si fueras al...- Decidí abrir los ojos y me encontré con mis ocho amigas que estaban mirándome con una cara asesina y la que me hablaba no era nada menos que Umi….

Si no aparezco recuérdenme como la que salvadora de la preparatoria Otonikizaka :p

 **3 horas antes…**

Hermana me iré con Arisa al Centro comercial-decía mi hermana abriendo la puerta- No se te olvide antes de ir a la escuela cerrar la casa y el comercio-continuaba mi hermana

Que te vaya bien Yukiho-decía yo preparándome para ir a la escuela a lo que yo pude escuchar a Yukiho de lejos que me vaya bien

Bueno se preguntarán como la Gran Honoka va a llegar temprano a la escuela es muy simple, quise sorprender a todas que no soy tan floja

Hay alguien ahí- escuchaba la voz de una voz conocida a lo que fui rápidamente- ¿Tsubasa? -sorprendiendo a esta

¡Que! ¿Cómo descubriste que soy yo? -dijo sorprendida Tsubasa a lo que solo respondí-Tsubasa siempre ocupas la misma ropa para esconderte- le dije a lo que solo Tsubasa puso su mano detrás de la cabeza

Bueno creo que me descubriste, pero ¿Cómo has estado? -me preguntaba Tsubasa a lo que yo respondí- Bien, cuidando la tienda de mis padres y ¿tu?

Bien, gracias, pero oye tus padres siempre están en la tienda ¿qué les paso? -me preguntaba Tsubasa otra vez a lo que respondiendo feliz- Bueno mis padres cada año dicen que van a "jugar juegos de adultos" -respondí normalmente provocando un sonrojo extremo a Tsubasa

¡¿Jue-egos de Adultos?! -decía Tsubasa impresionada provocando confusión a mí y dijo lo siguiente - ¿Sabes lo que es eso?

No, no lo sé siempre cuando le pregunto a las chicas la mayoría no sabe lo que es, Nozomi dijo que era muy inocente para saber eso y Eli y Nico solo se sonrojan-dije y impresiono a Tsubasa y después de esa acción dije lo siguiente- Siempre cuando dicen eso mi Papa y mi Mama están felices, siempre quiero saber de ese juego y jugarlo porque al parecer vas a un lugar lejos de casa y te pones feliz-diciendo esto Tsubasa se sonrojo al máximo que pude notar

¿Que-e quieres jugar a ese juego? -me decía impresionada Tsubasa

 **Imaginación de Tsubasa**

Ya estoy lista Tsubasa -me decía Honoka que estaba saliendo del baño a lo que me empujo a la cama

Nos vamos a divertir un rato-me dijo otra vez y se puso arriba mío después de eso se quitó la ropa solo teniendo el calzón y el sostén en su cuerpo

Si quieres puedes tocarlo-después de esto se iba a quitar el sost...

 **Fin de la Imaginación de Tsubasa**

Te pasa algo Tsubasa-dije alto para despertar a Tsubasa a lo que esta me dijo con preocupación y con su sonrisa-Nada, nada solo es que me acorde de algo, ¡Ah! ¿Oye te gustaría ir a comer conmigo? -me dijo Tsubasa a lo que le respondí feliz- Si, si me encantaría

Bueno en 3 horas te espero en la salida de la escuela-diciéndome esto y que afirme con mi cabeza añadió-Bueno tendré que hacer algunas cosas en mi preparatoria, Adiós cuídate -diciendo eso que se iba a lo que yo añadí- Adiós Cuídate

Después de esto me fui a cerrar la tienda y fui a acostarme un rato, bueno no fue un rato fue mucho

 **Actual**

Así que ¿olvidaste que tenías clases? - me decía Umi agarrada de mi mano y corriendo a lo que yo dije- Si, lo siento -después de esto Umi agrego- Nunca cambias

¡Apúrense! -nos decía Nozomi y Eli que estaban corriendo al paradero del bus

¡Espere, no se vaya! -decía Nico gritándole al chofer del bus a lo que el bus siguió sin parar y después de esto Nico agrego- Váyase al demo…. -esta fue interrumpida por que Kotori le tapo la mano en la boca

Cuanto falta para llegar-le decía Hanayo cansado a Maki a lo que esta miro su reloj y dijo lo siguiente- Falta poco no importa vamos corriendo

 _Después de un buen rato corriendo llegamos, pero…_

Bueno es momento de entrar no ¿creen? -decía Nozomi llamando a la atención a las otras

No, no creo-decía una voz no conocida para la demás que era un viejo a lo que Maki diciendo un- Espere usted quien es

Espera Ron porque no podemos-decía Kotori a lo que yo dije-Oye Kotori conoces a este viejo- a lo que el Ron pensó- "¿Viejo?, si estoy más joven que ellas" se rio mentalmente

Si Honoka es el cuidador de la escuela-mencionando esto todas se sorprendieron y después de esto Nico dijo- ¿Cuidador de la escuela? Nunca lo he visto -a lo que todas repitieron la última frase

Enserio no me conocen-dijo Ron a lo que todas excepto Kotori afirmaron después de esto Kotori añadió- Ron fue un militar hasta que se retiró por eso los aceptamos y puede ser un buen cuidador

Después de esto todas se asombraron de Ron

Si, si tienes razón Kotori-se reía Ron-Muchas Gracias por los halagos, pero aun no la dejare entrar

Ahh, ¿por qué no? -se quejaba Rin a lo que Ron después esto dijo- Bueno, ¿qué tiene? aprovechen todo el día para estar ustedes juntas ya que las de tercero se van, ¿porque no lo hacen?

Parece una gran idea porque no lo hacemos-decía yo entusiasmada a lo que Eli me miro y dijo- Bueno si vamos a salir, ¿dónde será Honoka?

Bueno… ¿qué te parece al parque de diversiones? -decía yo, pero Umi me dijo- Parece Bien, pero hay muchas personas ya que la mayoría van a disfrutar

Y al Centro comercial-decía yo, pero Eli me dijo- Honoka, mi hermana y la tuya fueron a salir mejor no interrumpamos

Bueno Bueno, que les parece ir al parque-decía yo (espero que no digan que no) pero Nozomi dijo-Igual pasa con el parque de diversiones va a estar lleno

Uhmm… ¿Qué les parece ir a comer? -decia yo, pero Kotori dijo-Honoka también pasa igual que el centr…

Tsubasa: Hola Honoka, lista para salir -decia Tsubasa, pero fue interrumpida por Maki- Hola Tsubasa, ¿vas a salir con Honoka? -después de esto Tsubasa afirmo y me miro

Después de esto Umi me miro con una cara asesina que me puso nerviosa- ¡Como que vas a salir Honoka! -a lo que todas se pusieron nerviosas por la actitud de Umi incluso a Ron, después de esto dijo- ¡No

Bue-eno Tsub-asa, me dijo que invito a salir -esto último lo dije muy rápido a lo que le hice una señal a Kotori que me ayudara, después de esto Kotori le dijo a Umi- Buen-o Umi no recuerdas que Honoka te lo dijo -no sé qué paso, pero al parecer lo que dijo Kotori tranquilizo a lo que Umi suspiro y dijo- Bueno….

En ese momento se me ocurrió una idea a lo que yo le dije rápido a Tsubasa- Oye, Tsubasa podemos también invitar a mis amigas, por favor -se lo supliqué a lo que ella con decepción y pena pude notar creo que las otras lo notaron también, después de eso suspiro y dijo- Bueno…

 **Tsubasa Pov**

Bueno que podía decir, después de que dijera esto, todas salimos al mejor restaurante de la ciudad

Y Ustedes que van a querer-nos preguntó unas mesera a lo que empezamos de tercero

Nosotras queremos una Ensalada Xicer 13 -decía Rin **(PD Rápida: Voy a inventar cualquier nombre de comida para no buscarlo v: (PD: No busquen la comida no te va a aparecer v:))** a lo que Hanayo y Maki asistieron

¿Y qué más? - anotaba la mesera la orden que pedíamos a lo que Kotori dijo- Queremos una Big HamMac por favor – a lo que Honoka y Umi asistieron

¿Qué más? – decía la mesera a lo Eli dijo- Queremos 3 Platos de Humber porfavor- también asistieron Nico y Nozomi

¿Y al final usted que quiere? – me dijo la mesera a lo que yo respondí- Quiero una Hamburguesa de Queso V por favor

Muchas Gracias por comer aquí- dijo la mesera y se fue

Mientras tanto que preparaban la comida hablamos cosa de la vida, estaba escuchando atentamente

Bueno y tú que. -Iba a decir algo Honoka, pero fue interrumpida por una sirena que al parecer era la policía

Bueno alfin llegaron-dijo una mujer sentada a lo que yo la mire

Que-e que pasa -dijo Umi a lo que se levantó, pero al parecer también las otras personas y nosotras y miro por las ventanas

¿Qué es eso? -dijo un caballero que se levantó, pero un hombre que vestía de militar dijo- Al parecer es el S.W.A.T pero que hace ellos ahí

Después todos ellos bajaron y venían acompañado por un adulto de pelo rubio

¿Dónde estás? Ellos ya dijeron tu ubicación no te escondas- dijo el hombre fuerte y todos nos pusimos nerviosos, a lo que la señora de un momento se paró y aplaudió

¿Que-e? ¿Por qué lo haces? -dijo el hombre rubio a lo que apunto el arma hacia ella y todos nos pusimos nerviosos

No te felicito a ti por que hicieron un mal trabajo, si no a ella-después apunto hacia Maki- Gracias por ser la hija del causante de esto, Nishikino Maki…

En este momento todos miramos a Maki

 **Muchas gracias por las reviews en The Ends of the Earth espero que este Remake le guste la nueva historia, en el próximo capítulo pondré que paso, espero que dejen alguna review**


	2. Start Part 2

Bueno que podía decir, muchas gracias por esta nueva historia lo se lo lamento por dejar la otra historia, pero es casi lo mismo (con otros detalles v:) pero bueno ahora responderé sus comentarios que me dejaron (muchas gracias)

Yohan2000: Una Gran Pregunta para ser respuesta después, sigue la historia y este rompecabezas se armará solo :,D

Hoshizora6680: Muchas Gracias por seguirla de nuevo, Ok lo intentare :,D

JoaquinHawke: Muchas Gracias en verdad vi él comienzo y no me gusta, pero vi esta y me agrado :,D , Ste men :v

Madeline: PD123: What's :v?

PD4: Muchas Gracias, esta vez asumiré los errores :,D

377owo: Nah, Fire tenía razón avanzaba muy rápido xd, pero pienso poner más historia en esta historia (el conocimiento es poder xd :v )

 **2 día antes**

 **Haku Pov**

 _¡¿Crees que me vas a traicionar después de todo el tiempo que te ayude?!, ¡Te ayude como un hijo!-preguntaba un hombre vestido de FBI apuntando con un subfusil a un pandillero_

 _¡Tú me usaste para tus necesidades, solo fui un apoyo! -decía un pandillero que estaba apuntando_

 _¡Solo lo hi…._ (de pronto la TV se apaga)

¡Haku, Dave nos llama, si quieres puedes verla después! – me decía Kohu que apago la TV

Ya, ya voy-reclamaba yo que después de ver salir a Kohu me pregunte- ¿Ahora que va a querer Dave?

Me tomé la cerveza y las papas que me quedaban después de esto salí hasta el cuartel

Estaba revisando el patio y no había nadie y me dispuse a preguntarle qué paso a Dave

Llegue al cuartel y vi sentado a Kohu y a Dave que cuando llegue me miraron

Hasta que por fin llegaste-dijo Kohu y estos dos suspiraron

Bueno, bueno que pasa General-le dije a Dave a lo que este me miro y dijo- Sabes que me puedes decir Dave, me salvaste varias veces, no es necesario repetirlo

Bueno, sabes que aun eres mi general, pero eso no importa ahora, ¿que consiguió de nuevo? -preguntándole esto encendió un holograma y pensé- "Y yo pensando que esto pasaba en las películas"

La Información que conseguimos en la anterior misión era cierta, ya que nuestros drones recolecto información del edificio de Tokio-decía esto tomo su tiempo y nosotros lo escuchábamos atentamente

¿Y ahora?-decía esto Kohu interrumpiendo el silencio a lo que Dave respondió-Kohu tu iras conmigo y los otros soldados para finalmente conquistar la base de O.S (Operación Secreta) y tu iras con 10 soldados para recolectar información al edificio Hokenf (El Edificio de Tokio)-decía esto nos dijo que nos preparamos para llegar

Ah,Dave te quería preguntar que paso con los otros?-diciendo esto Kohu me miro como si quiso preguntar lo mismo a lo que Dave dijo- esta afuera preparándose para atacar,Ah, ya te asigne a los 10 soldados que te van a acompañar tu serás el lider del grupo

Diciendo esto fue al arsenal que teníamos, saqué mi AK-47 Diseñada con mira termica,dos revolver, una granada de fragmentación y 3 de humo

Así que sacando tu Clase especial-decía Kohu a lo que lo mire que el sacaba su Famas y un G-552

Bueno, que te puedo decir, recuerda que me debes 3 hamburguesas así que no se te ocurra morir -diciendo esto me miro y me sonrió y dijo- Claro que no, si te lo voy a pagar tranquilo

Bueno, que te vaya bien-diciendo esto Kohu repitió lo mismo, saliendo afuera me encontré con Dave y 10 soldados

Estos serán lo que te acompañaran-diciendo esto Dave me miro y dijo- Espero que te vaya bien-a lo que repetí lo mismo que dijo y diciendo esto me apunto a una camioneta

Hay serán donde viajen, pensé que era mejor un helicóptero, pero se

 _ **Erena Pov**_

Así que, ¿te confesaras hacia Honoka? - pregunte hacia Tsubasa a lo que esta me afirmo y después le pregunte - ¿Y Dónde lo harás?

Bueno, tengo pensado invitarla a un restaurante de lujo, ¿pero aprovecharas a decirle tus sentimientos a Anju? -diciendo esto con una sonrisa en su cara

Cl-aro que no, solo somos compañeras, además ¡somos mujeres! -decía esto enojada a lo que Tsubasa me dijo – Bueno quien sabe, puedes tener un "amiguito" ahí abajo -decía esto mirando mi entrepierna

¡Qu-e que dices!, A veces me dan ganas que nuestros fans sepan cómo eres -diciendo esto añadí – Recuerda lo que encontré en tu celular la otra vez

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Bueno, voy a comprar algo para comer-diciendo esto Tsubasa salió del baño, se disfrazó, tiro el celular al sillón y cerró la puerta_

 _Okey-dijimos yo y Anju, después de un momento Anju me dijo- Bueno me voy a bañar, recuerda que después que me bañe debes hacer lo mismo_

 _Ok-dije jugando en mi celular para que después Anju entrara al baño- Vaya, ya me aburrí de este juego- tire el celular hacia el sillón y pensé-Mejor juego en el celular de Tsubasa ya que hay buenos juegos-tome el celular de Tsubasa que por sorpresa esta encendido y al tomarlo me encontré con una sorpresa…._

 _Estaban las fotos de Honoka con traje de baño en la playa y yo viendo sus fotos en la galería_

 _Bueno, estaba cerrado mejor quise pedir pizz…-después de esto Tsubasa se puso nerviosa al encontrarme con su celular_

 _Me puedes explicar esto-le dije y le mostré el celular a lo que Tsubasa nerviosa dijo- Bue-eno e-esta-aba esp-iando al rival_

 _¿Y tú crees que me voy a creer esa mentira? -después de esto le pregunté- Además como vas a amar alguien de tu mismo sex…-después de esto Tsubasa me tapo la boca porque Anju recién salió_

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

Después de escuchar esto Tsubasa se sonrojo lo máximo que pude notar

Buen-o, no es verdad que tú también quieres a Anju ¿no? Además, recuerda el video de la "otra vez"

 _ **Flashback**_

Después un mes de que u's nos derroto a lo que Tsubasa nos invitó a su casa

Bueno, Bueno que ¿quieren ver una película? -dijo Tsubasa a lo que Anju y yo dijimos- ¡Yo!

Claro, veamos ¿Remember my Family? -a lo que Tsubasa dijo, afirmamos

Bueno la película se trataba de una mujer que fue brutalmente matada a lo que su novio se venga de quien la mato

 _¿¡Que quieres a cambio dinero, mujeres-decía nervioso el hombre que pareciera que entrena cada día-dímelo y te lo daré_

 _Quiero algo-dijo el protagonista que era un policía a lo que el antagonista se puso feliz- Quiero a mi mujer devuelta-después de esto el hombre le disparo en la cabeza y dijo- Por mi esposa…_

Ufff que buena pelicu… ¿¡Espera Khe!?-dije esto al ver mis dos compañeras dormidas… pero Anju estaba durmiendo en mis piernas

Comí un poco de los doritos que había y un vaso de bebida y me dormí

…

Oye Erena despierta…-escuchaba una voz a lo que abrí mis ojos y me encontraba abrazando a Anju

¿No queras que Anju vea esto verdad? -después me mostro un video donde yo abrazaba a Anju y le decía te quiero

¡QUITA ESO AHORA MISMO TSUBASA!...

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

 _ **Haku Pov**_

Ya está listo capitán-me decía uno de mis soldados que lo mire y dijo-los ganchos están preparados

Muy Bien soldado-decía con una voz firme-Dígale a los otros soldados que vengan-después de decirle esto fue a llamar a los soldados a lo que yo me quede viendo el edificio

"Así que taparon las ventanas, muy listo ¿no?" pensé, pero después desvié la mirada a encontrarme con mis soldados que estaban esperando mis ordenes

Bueno como sabrán los vidrios están tapados así que será imposible disparar con un francotirador, así que nos vimos obligados disparar a las cámaras, Entonces le pedí a Michael-este afirmo- que disparara a las cámaras, entonces como saben que estamos por aquí tengo un plan- los soldados se pusieron adelante para ver el holograma que tengo

¿Bueno el plan es que ataquemos arriba y abajo, primero comenzaremos por arriba, porque al parecer ellos ya saben que atacaremos así que pensaran que atacaremos por abajo no?, bueno todos tendremos los ganchos, pero para bajar tendremos los guantes magnéticos así que los cuatros me acompañaran serán-en este momento escogí a David, Kazuto, Yuuta y Kenta

Bueno tomen-después de esto tomaron los guantes magnéticos- Recuerden deben que ponerlos a 25%-le indique así que baje el 100% hasta el 25% y ellos me imitaron-Michael tú serás el capitán del subgrupo

A la orden-dijo Michael a lo que le indico a sus compañeros que lo acompañaran

Bien, ¿están listos? -le dije a mis soldados a lo que ellos afirmaron con la cabeza- Bueno que esperan -saqué mi gancho y lo puse en el edificio

 **Bueno lo iba a subir el miércoles, pero lo quise hacer de 5000 palabras Max así que mejor quise dividir este capítulo en 3 partes(que serán subido como capítulos v: ) y los otros capítulos serán subidos entre 5000 palabras pero bueno dejen su gran review y nos vemos :,D /**


End file.
